degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 25. "Gift of Life"
Episode 25. "Gift of Life" Central Characters: Cam & Yazzy Lizzy is on her 12th hour of being in labour. She begins to go into shock, then remains unconscious. Yazzy tries performing CPR on her, to not much prevail. Doctor: Yasmine… Yazzy: No. Doctor: But Yasmine… Yazzy: I don’t care what you have to do, you are saving both of them, alright?! Come on Lizzy, hang in there. After a while, Lizzy wakes up from the CPR. Doctor: We see the head! Yazzy: Lizzy, you need to push, alright? You need to push hard. Lizzy screams as she tries pushing, despite the chance of going into shock again. Yazzy begins delivering the baby. Yazzy: Come on, Lizzy, almost there! Lizzy continues to push, and the baby finally arrives. Yazzy: It’s a boy! Lizzy breaks into tears of joy as Yazzy tries giving the baby boy to her. However, the baby is taken by one of the doctors. Lizzy: No, what are you doing with my baby?! Where are you going? Doctor: Your son is three months premature. We need to make sure he is fine and well. Yazzy: Then I need to come. The doctor hesitates, then nods. Lizzy: Yazzy, please take care of him. Please. Yazzy: Don’t worry. I won’t let them do anything. Cut to the dining hall, where Xav and Tori are having breakfast. Xav: It’s been a whole day and nothing from Dani’s army. Tori: They’re probably making sure they have enough ammo for us. Xav: I’ve been thinking, and I’m pretty sure everyone else has thought the same thing. But we really shouldn’t be here. I especially don’t trust that CJ guy. Man: I was thinking the same. Xav and Tori turn to see Cam standing at their table. Tori: Cam! The two get up and hug Cam. Xav: They finally let you out. How was the psych evaluation? Cam: It’s fine. I’m fine. For now at least. Tori: Sarah told us that Michi did this. Cam: I know. Xav: Sarah told you? Cam: Um...no. Look, that isn’t important. What’s important is that we all get off his boat immediately. Where is everyone? Tori: Lizzy and Yazzy are in the infirmary. Yazzy’s delivering Lizzy’s baby. Everyone else should be around. Cam: Alright. The two of you gather them. I’ll get to Yazzy and Lizzy. Xav: Do you think the Dharma people should know? Woman: Know what? The three see CC eavesdropping on them. Xav: We really need to work on the private part of private conversations. Tori: We need to evacuate the boat. Whatever sickness that’s been killing your people won’t stop until we’re all dead. CC: I was actually thinking the same. I’ll tell Maya to head back for the island. Cam: No. We need to get off the boat immediately. The boat is the sickness. There’s no time. CC: Well...there is something. Cam: Good. What is it? *Flashback* Cam and Yazzy’s wedding is happening. The bridesmaids are in a room, drinking champagne and chatting. One of the bridesmaids takes the glass from Yazzy’s hand. Bridesmaid: Careful, sweetie. Don’t wanna tumble down the aisle. Bridesmaid: Or puke all over your dress. Yazzy: I’m fine. This is just so surreal. Did you know I’ve had my dream wedding planned out since I was 10? Bridesmaid: You never let us forget. Disney princess themed. Why do you think my makeup is Ariel-inspired? Bridesmaid: I’m just glad you didn’t go all out. Imagine having actual glass slippers? Yazzy sheepily smiles. Bridesmaid: No… Yazzy: Of course not! Cam would appreciate the gesture, though. He’s actually a bigger Disney fanatic than I am. Bridesmaid: The perfect man. They all laugh as a knock is heard on the door. Yazzy: Come in! The door opens and a groomsman walks in. Groomsman: Sorry, Yaz, but there’s a problem. Your Maid of Dishonour showed up. Yazzy gives him a confused look, then follows him to outside of the venue, where a drunk Camille is making a scene. The other groomsmen and Cam try to calm her down. Yazzy: Camille? Camille: The woman of the hour! I have a question for you. Did you forget my address? Either that or I need to complain to the post office about how they deliver wedding invitations better. Cam approaches Yazzy and tries to bring her back inside. Cam: You don’t need to deal with this. Yazzy: She’s my friend, Cam. I owe her an explanation. Cam: You don’t owe her anything. She was never supportive of us. She doesn’t have a right to be here. Look, you and the others get inside. I’ll handle this. Yazzy nods as the bridesmaids go inside, along with other wedding guests. Cam approaches Camille. Camille: You know, even in a suit you look like a bitch. Cam shakes his head and scolds her. ' ' At the caves, the islanders are performing their regular duties. A young boy, 15 years old, runs towards the camp, panicked. Cece: What is it, RJ? RJ: They’re here. Cece looks shocked, then gathers everyone. Cece: Alright, in your positions! Get as far from the caves as possible. We don’t want a repeat of the other day. Resistance, get ready. Don’t shoot unless they do. Everyone gets ready as Dani’s army approaches the Resistance. Elle approaches Cece and Triggerfinger with her hands in the air. She’s unarmed. Elle: I’m not in the mood to fight. Cece: You’re always in the mood to fight. Elle: I’m here to negotiate. Upon Dani’s orders, she isn’t forcing any of you to come back to the village. If you want to remain unprotected by the Dharma Initiative, be our guests. But we need to protect this island like we’ve always been doing. And that starts with the 2 rhinos under your custody. Triggerfinger: You want our rhinos? Elle: They need their father. Triggerfinger: How did you… Elle: Let’s just say the true beast tamer was smart into joining us. Without her, your rhinos are...disobedient. Cece: They’ve been fine. Elle: For now. But give it a couple of days, and the rhinos will go wild without their father or Alex. The choice is up to you. Triggerfinger: We’ll take our chances. Elle: You may think that we’re the enemy, but they are. You know the saying, “the enemy of my enemy is my friend”. You’ll be pardoned of this disloyalty, as long as this “Resistance” is demolished. Cece hesitates to answer. Cece: No. Elle chuckles. Elle: Be my guest. You can thank us later for the chain of events that happen next. Elle walks away and the rest of the army departs. Cut to Michi’s cave, where Alex approaches the entrance, with Sonya right outside. Alex: Hello? Michi? It’s me, Alex. Wandy approaches Alex. Alex: Wandy...what are you doing here? Where’s Michi? Wandy: She’s not feeling well. Wandy takes Alex to Michi’s bed, where she is coughing heavily. Alex: Michi? Michi: Alex? Alex: What’s happening to you? Michi: Time is catching up to me. Michi reaches for Alex’s hands. Michi: Do you remember when I said you have a purpose of being here, Alex? Alex nods. Michi: You need take my place. Alex: Take your place? Michi: I’ve reached my limit with my powers. They’re draining me of all my energy, and I will die unless I transfer them to someone who I know will protect this island. Alex...that person is you. Alex: But...why me? Michi: You have an extraordinary energy to you Alex. There’s a reason the rhinos chose you as their master. You haven’t tapped into your full potential yet, but you are bound to this island, Alex. I know you’ll do well, if you accept. Alex takes a while to think about it, then nods. Michi: Thank you… Michi, still holding Alex’s hands, begins transferring her powers to her. After, Michi’s illness goes away and she is able to get out of bed fine. Michi: How do you feel? Alex: I feel...good. Really good. Cut to the Dharma ship, where everybody on board gets into the two submarines. Sarah helps Nick into the sub, holding his hand as they get buckled in. Tori tries getting everyone into the subs, and CJ approaches her. CJ: What the hell do you think you’re doing? Tori: Trying to evacuate everyone. Didn’t CC tell you? CJ: She told me. I just mean why the hell are you evacuating everyone? This ship is full of soldiers and any one of them could do it. Tori: Could any of your people come up with this plan in the first place? No, because you were too busy not giving a fuck about people dying! CJ: Listen here you little… Suddenly, the ship moves violently, shaking everyone. CJ’s walkie-talkie goes off. Person: Sir, there’s a problem. We were just shot at by a bomb. The savages are on the beach, shooting at us. CJ: Fucking hell...is everyone in the submarines? Tori: No… CJ: Well that’s too bad. We need to leave now! Guddon: Wait! Guddon arrives holding Lizzy, with Yazzy holding Lizzy’s baby. The rest of the doctors follow them. CJ: Hurry up! Get on! They all get inside the submarine as soldiers stock up on all of the supplies from the infirmary. Tori, Guddon, Yazzy and Lizzy join Xav and CC. CC: Is that everyone? Xav: Nick? Sarah? Matt? Tori: They’re all in the other sub, with Troy as well. Yazzy: Wait, where’s Cam? Guddon: Last I saw him, he was evacuating more people. Yazzy: Oh my God… Yazzy gives Tori the baby and heads for the doors. Xav: Yazzy! Wait! He grabs her, trying to stop her. Xav: You can’t go. They’re about to close the doors. Yazzy: Then keep them open! I’m not leaving without Cam. I’m not letting our last moment be him pointing a gun to my head. Xav nods, then lets her go. CJ: Hey! Where is she going?! Xav: She’ll be right back. Just keep the doors open for a few more minutes. *Flashback* Cam waits as his Best Man returns to the room. Cam: Did you handle it? Best Man: Yup. Camille’s on her way home right now. Cam: Thank you. I’ll pay you back for the cab fare. Best Man: Cab fare? No, she took her car. Cam: What? You let her drive, when she’s that shitfaced? Best Man: Well...yeah. We needed to deal with her quickly. You’ve got a wedding to get to. Cam: Screw the wedding, she… Best Man: Screw the wedding? Bro, she’ll be fine. Don’t call off the best day of your life for some bitch who wants to ruin your relationship. Fix your face and get ready to walk down that aisle. The future Mrs. Kwon awaits. Cam looks at him nervously, then nods in agreement. *Present* Yazzy runs through the ship, calling for Cam’s name. There’s damage everywhere, with water pouring into the ship as it sinks. She hears him calling her back and she runs into the direction. She sees him in a cabin, trapped behind a beam. There are people dead inside the room. Yazzy: Cam! Cam: Yazzy! She runs to him and tries to get him out. Cam: What are you doing here? Yazzy: I couldn’t leave without you. Til death do us part, right? Cam: Yazzy, there’s no use. I’m not getting out of here. You need to save yourself. Yazzy: No, I can’t lose you! Cam: Yaz… Yazzy: You’re my everything, Cam. I’m not leaving you. Cam: I’m so sorry about yesterday. Yazzy: That’s already history. That wasn’t you, I know that. You’re the best person I have ever met and I wouldn’t have spent my life with anyone else. Cam: I love you so much. Yazzy: I love you, too. The two share a kiss as the room continues to flood with water. Cut to the sub, where CJ demands the door to be closed. Xav: Wait! CJ: No...no more waiting. A soldier closes the door as CJ tries to restraint Xav into a seat. The submarines break off from the sinking ship and leaves. At the beach, Dani’s army sees the Dharma ship completely sink into the ocean. Dani smiles as the soldiers cheer. Category:Blog posts